Different
by linabianca
Summary: Highschool AU. A story of love and betrayal, disease and drugs, torture and triumph, Kagome Higurashi defies the rules of an intolerant world in order to stay alive. Enter Inuyasha, whom she despises, distrusts, and can't seem to shake. InuKag/MirSan, written in chapters of 100 words.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _Hey all, this is actually a rewrite in drabble form of a story I started back in 2006. There will be 100 words per chapter—I've never tried this before, but I'm becoming more keen on the idea. I'll try to update one chapter per day, though I'm really terrible with the keeping up with things.

Disclaimer: This will happen once and only once, though it applies to all future chapters. I own none of these characters, because that would just be too amazing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kagome leaned against a locker. Wasn't hers—didn't care—a prime example of 'don't sweat the small stuff.' Removing her compact, she pursed her lips and slid a stick of bright red over their fullness. She fluffed her hair and checked her clothes—_fuck._ A stain on her tanktop. White toothpaste against the stark black.

_For the love of God._ She groaned after useless efforts to remove it. Pulling up black pants and wriggling toes in combat boots, she closed her mirror with a perceptive smile. Smitten boys to her left, fuming girls to her right.

_Everyone has an opinion._

* * *

_A/N:_ Hope you enjoyed that tiny, tiny chapter. See you tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She had her friends—they stuck together and shot the shit. She assumed she must have been well-known as her name was lost on very few, though "popular" wasn't exactly an adjective she'd use to describe herself. She was kind to people when kindness was due, and brazenly aggressive when it was not.

At 17 years old, she'd done her best to remain hidden with her talents at bay. Though at times, a certain kind of teenage angst did push her abilities to the surface.

She bent down to tie her shoe. _It's very… insufferable being Different in this world._

* * *

_A/N: _Well there we have it! The second of many.


	3. Chapter 3

__Chapter 3:

_Different_ sounds like the commonplace uncertainty all teenagers face, doomed to frolic amongst sad poetry and inner turmoil as they search for a niche that makes them feel like people.

But she _was_ different—so incredibly that she risked capture and termination by her choice to exist outside the shadows. _Different_ was the name the world had given her kind, dispersed amongst the humans as they hid their telling blood and dangerous powers from a society afraid of what they didn't understand.

She had human friends. She didn't hate them. _I wonder if they'd accept me?_

She was no idiot.

* * *

_A/N:_ Slowww and steady.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Her senses perked. She felt her anger rise as _he_ walked toward her. A Diff himself, Inuyasha was a certain kind of genius at stoking her fury up to brand new depths.

She clenched her fists, knowing it was too late to avoid a confrontation. She could feel his eyes on her, his smirk permeating the air though she refused to look up into his approaching form and radiating, unrivaled smugness.

She had hoped beyond all hope that she could have a day of glorious peace.

But that would be all kinds of too easy in the universe she knew.

* * *

_A/N:_ Yippee! Enter Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Inuyasha slowed to a stop, allowing her a very nice view of his shoes. "Hey, Bitch."

She bristled. So much for her fairytale notion of glorious peace. "Why am I unsurprised?"

"What?"

Kagome was increasingly aware of her urge to rip him a new something. Though most thoughts halted, she was loathe to admit, when her head raised to a face a mere two inches from her own.

She twitched. _Why is he standing so close to me?_

She cursed her body for reacting minus any permission from her.

"You're standing in front of my locker."

_His_ locker? Of course.

* * *

_A/N:_ Oh no, they certainly aren't friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Move."

"Make me."

He smirked and raised his hand to rub the back of his head, "See, I would, but I don't want to get your nasty, red lipstick all over my fist."

Her blood boiled. She stepped closer to him, self-satisfaction rising when his breath caught and muscles tightened. _You remember this, don't you?_

Her cheek carelessly touched his—she suppressed a shiver as electricity surged ever lightly through the contact. Mouth to his ear, she casually fingered the beads around his wrist.

"What would happen if I... ripped these off?"

A beat, and then she dodged his fist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

She ducked, openly laughing as the locker took the brunt of his anger. "Sloppier form than normal, isn't it?"

She wasn't surprised he'd missed her—her words had shaken him. While Kagome and Inuyasha were dealt similar hands with their tainted blood, she at least _looked_ normal. Her opponent, however, was graced with elfin ears, sharp fangs, and deadly claws. She didn't know much about it, but she was pretty sure he was able to pass as human because of the rosary he wore around his wrist. Their classmates remained none the wiser.

But she could see right through it.

* * *

_A/N_: It's grueling writing these in such small chapters haha. But I think I'm getting the hang of it.


	8. Chapter 8

She had taken a dangerous chance with her comment. If he didn't know then, he must know now that they shared a similar burden.

Inuyasha snarled, trying to take out her legs with a swift kick to the knees. She jumped, blocked, and delivered a jab of her own to his jaw. He repaid her ribs for the damage, and she fell to one knee, gasping for air. She eyed her opponent as he stalked closer to her, noting with her periphery a crowd of gathering students. Some gasped, some cheered, and some pointedly ignored them.

Same shit, different day.

* * *

A/N: Yea, I've made these characters decidedly violent lol


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

He couldn't believe it. He _didn't_ believe it. Inuyasha refused to entertain any thought that Kagome might be different. Though, as he stumbled backward from the force of her strike, he recalled all the times he'd been surprised by her strength.

Then again, noting his rosary didn't actually prove that she could see through his concealment spell. There were too many holes for the theory to be real. How was she alive? How was she in _school_? All the blood tests, all the paperwork... No, she wasn't that smart. He was paranoid, and she was normal.

A normal, human bitch.

* * *

_A/N_: Don't worry, it's not all Kagome's POV!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Both panted as they circled each other, each ready for the next strike. Bloody and bruised, Kagome couldn't help but realize that they were in a real fight. She was used to quarreling with him, because he fucking _sucked_, but their encounters rarely escalated above a punch, a slap—snide comments and the occasional tackle to the floor.

This time, however, there was a glint in his eye that begged her inner warrior to come out and face him. _Well, good_, she thought. _I made you mad? Well I've _been _mad. _This was a long time coming.

_Come at me._

* * *

_A/N: _So much anger! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

He lunged for her with purpose, forcing her down and straddling her waste. Pinning her arms above her head, he leered at her, leaning, slowly, down to meet her struggling form. His long, white hair spilling around her head, entangling with her own, black curls, he rested his mouth near her ear, allowing his breath to tickle her.

"You think you're so funny, but I will always beat you."

And then rage claimed him. Calm before the storm, he could see in her eyes that she anticipated his blows before they started, one by one, each harder than the last.

* * *

_A/N: _Thank you to all who have reviewed for this story and messaged my privately, I really appreciate it! Many of you have been asking me to make the chapters longer. I would, but then I wouldn't be able to update every day. This way, we have a standard 700 word chapter each week, but you get bits and pieces each day which, for me at least, is more fun. I'm going to leave them at 100 words for now, and if it really becomes a problem later I'll change it up. Thank you for your constructive criticism!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

She rarely felt panic.

The second he pinned her, she knew it would take her days to heal. She might be faster, more nimble and skilled, but his brute strength far exceeded her own. And the look in his eye screamed that he would use every bit of it in on her. In the moments before his first punch, she was glad she could see his mane's true color. It was prettier than the pale blonde the humans saw.

That thought was her last. Instinct reared through the haze, and she could tell that it was coming.

_Please, not here!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

She felt the crackle of her different blood beneath her skin, manifesting as soft, pink electricity around her hands. Survival threatened, her ability pushed to the surface as she clapped her hands together to ignite the flow of power. She opened her eyes, meeting Inuyasha's in a moment of stillness that barred her from going back.

She wanted him in pain.

And then she smacked her hands to the floor on either side of them, leaving a livid girl struggling to her feet, a student body decidedly bewildered, and Inuyasha, untangling himself from a heap… ten feet to the left.

* * *

A/N: Oops, he pushed her to the brink! This may or may not be bad for the both of them!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Her ability was that of chemical change. Chemistry was her _jam_; she learned how to tame her power by exploring every facet of molecular structure. At this moment as a technical novice, she could only produce a physical reconstruction, sliding molecules passed each other to create the shape of her pleasure. That's how she made Inuyasha and herself sink into the floor, only to snap it back into place, launching him skyward with the force of the motion.

Consider TNT—she couldn't pull toluene from soil and nitric-oxide from the atmosphere just _yet_.

But explosions at will weren't far off.

* * *

_A/N_: I am so sorry for the wait on the update. To be entirely honest, I got stabbed in knee by a drunk friend and had to deal with surgery and hospitals for... about a week? So I claim not my fault! Hope this chapter makes up for it. At least now you know what her ability is ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

She stood tall and lowered her eyes, listening to the crowd around her. They seemed more baffled than compelled to call her a monster and for that she was relieved.

Taking cautious steps, Inuyasha stopped two feet in front of her. "Kagome, what the hell was—"

His words were cut short by foot, gracelessly connecting with his nuts. "_That's_ what the hell that was, you jackass." He slid to the floor.

The crowd split for her as she walked down the hall with her head held high and stride prominent.

Low key, though, pain leaked out of every pore.


End file.
